I'll protect you, always
by Jasmine Potter07
Summary: AU: This is a story about Severus Snape being the godfather of Harry Potter's eldest daughter and what happens though out the years between godfather and goddaughter. ignoring Deathly Hallows H/G, R/L, and D/Hr couples


I'll protect you…always

This is a story of Severus Snape being the godfather of Harry Potter's eldest daughter and what happens though out the years between godfather and goddaughter. Some characters are a bit out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter except Jasmine, her siblings and many cousins.

Chapter 1 From the Start

It was a cold January morning and Severus Snape was at Potter Manor. He didn't even want to be at his arch enemies' son's house but was asked to come by his former Gryffindor student, Harry Potter. His former student didn't say why but out of curiosity he accepted the invitation so here he is. Severus was surprised to see a celebration going on when he arrived at Potter Manor. Apparently Harry Potter's wife just had a baby, two in fact. 'Great' thought Severus 'more Potter brats'

"Professor, thank you for coming," Harry Potter said with a smile, holding one of the babies. "I want you to meet someone." Severus got closer to the baby to see that it was wrapped in a pink blanket and it had some black hair on the top of its head. "This is Jasmine Elizabeth; would you like to hold her?" Severus was shocked at first but nodded and was pasted the infant. Severus stared at the baby who looked up at him with bright blue eyes (the color will change to hazel).

"I think she likes you, Professor." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Severus," Severus said, without looking at Harry.

"What, sorry?"

Severus looked up to Harry. "I am no longer your Professor so you should call me Severus."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Alright, Severus I have a question for you."

"What is it Pot…I mean Harry?"

"Will you be Jasmine's godfather?" Severus nearly dropped the baby after hearing that question. He looked at the child in his arms before answering "I will be honored."

Harry laughed, which surprised Severus until "I'd knew you would. That's wonderful let me go tell Ginny the good news." Harry said before walking off to find his wife.

Severus looked at his new goddaughter again, I mean really looked at her and smiled.

"I'll protect you, Jasmine Elizabeth Potter…always" he whispered. From that moment on Severus was happy.

_5 years later_

Severus once again was at Potter Manor. This time for his goddaughter and her twin brother's fifth birthday. When he walked into the entrance hall of the manor, he was greeted by a squeal and a hug around the legs. "Uncle Severus!" yelled an excited voice.

"Hello Jasmine, happy birthday." Severus said calmly, and then out of nowhere he picked up the five year old and spun her around. She laughed and yelled happily.

"Hi Professor, didn't know you were here yet." A voice said from a door way.

"How can you not know when Professor Snape is here, I could hear Jasmine's screams of delight from the Burrow." Another voice answered jokingly.

Severus put Jasmine down, who put her hands on her hips "Stop teasing Uncle Severus, he didn't asked to be teased. You both should know better than that Papa, Uncle Ron." On hearing the little girl, both her father and Uncle started laughing. This made Jasmine and Severus groan.

'Things never change…' Severus thought as he followed Harry, Ron and Jasmine into the living room where the party was held. He even saw Jasmine's twin brother, James, who greeted him with a smile. "Hi Uncle Severus, Thank you for coming. Jasmine couldn't stop talking about you coming to the party." This little boy, who looked so much like Harry Potter was also polite and friendly with him. He was surprise when Harry named his son after his father and father-in-law. James Arthur Potter, but he's nothing like the James Potter he knew. He didn't pull any pranks when he was around, (according to Jasmine, her twin plays pranks all the time, with their cousins.)

That day, he also got to meet Jasmine's younger siblings. Twin 3 year old girls names Serena Lily (Severus was very surprised at the name even though the two girls looked soo much like his once best friend.) Samantha Molly and 1 year old William Ronald. All three of them have their mother's red hair and their father's green eyes. He got to know the two little girls more than ever and started to tell stories about their grandmother whom they have never met before. That day was the start of stories about Lily Evens, before she became Lily Evens Potter.

_6 years later…First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

When that day came, Jasmine sent an owl to him. Severus arrived at Potter Manor, proud. Proud of his goddaughter and her twin brother(over the last 6 years Severus got to know James from telling stories about Lily. The boy would always hang onto his every word every time, even stories that he, Severus had told before.) For getting their Hogwarts letter.

Jasmine greeted him as always, with a smile and a hug. He was led into the living room by Jasmine to find Ron, Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weaselys here. "Blake, Grace and Heather all got their letters, so that's why everyone is here." Jasmine said. Severus looked at the triplets and noticed that Blake and James were hulled together. 'Looks like they might be planning a prank…' he thought.

When Jasmine was three, her cousin Blake had his first bound of accidental magic. You see Blake was born with blond hair and now, at age 11 he has black hair. Making him look like Jasmine and James. At that time Harry came to him asking him to look after Jasmine and her siblings and cousins, Grace and Heather while he, Harry and Ginny go to St. Mango's to show Ron and Lavender support with Blake. Severus was hesitant at first, mainly because he has never watched Grace and Heather before and didn't know what to expect. But it went just fine. Jasmine helped him with Serena and Sam, who at the time were 1 years old (no Will at the time though). James kept Grace and Heather entertained until it was time for bed. When the children got picked up by their parents, Harry told him that Blake got hold of Ron's wand and changed his hair, permanently black. 'Doesn't surprise me. Ron shouldn't have left his wand where a three year old could reach it. Merlin knows how Ron graduated at Hogwarts.' Severus thought after being told what happened.

Now Severus was in Diagon Ally with his goddaughter and her family (her father, mother, twin brother, Uncle Ron, Aunt Lavender, and Cousins Blake, Grace and Heather. Jasmine's other siblings were with their grandparents Molly and Arthur). He wanted to give her a special present for getting her Hogwarts letter but didn't want her to see it yet. So as Jasmine, James, Blake, Grace and Heather were guided towards the book store, Severus broke away from the group but not unnoticed. "Where are you going Severus?" Lavender Weasely asked.

"I'm going to get the children a present for getting their Hogwarts letters but it's a secret." He told Lavender. She smiled and nodded, telling him she wouldn't tell the others. That was actually a lie. He already gave James, Blake, Grace, and Heather their gifts for getting their Hogwarts letters but their parents don't know. The gifts were a secret and secret they'd stay. The only one he didn't give a gift to was Jasmine, mainly because he was at a loss of what to give her.

Severus made his way toward the many shops. When he spotted a store with jewelry on display he paused at the window but didn't find anything suitable for his goddaughter. Then he got an idea, looking over his shoulder, making sure the group didn't see him, he went to the bank.

Thirty minutes later Severus rejoined the group with his goddaughter's gift in his pocket. He couldn't wait to give it to her. When Jasmine saw Severus she happily told him about her new wand and showed him her new owl, a snowy white owl with dark green eyes whom was named Emerald. "Doesn't she have the most beautiful eyes, Uncle Severus? Just like Papa's eyes." Severus nodded while looking at the creature on Jasmine's shoulder. The owl hooted at him softly almost as if was saying hello to him. "She looks like Hedwig." Severus heard Harry tell his daughter sadly. Severus had heard of what happened to Harry's owl and companion from Ron. The owl sacrificed herself for Harry during the war much like his mother did the night she died.

"How about I call her Emerald Hedwig Potter in honor of Hedwig, What do you say Papa will that be alright with you?" Severus could have sworn that he saw Harry's eyes began to water. Just because of the innocent request that his daughter made with naming her owl after her father's owl who was killed during the war, Severus smiled at Jasmine, she always thought of others before herself. 'Lily would have been proud of her granddaughter.' Severus thought. As he watched the moment between father and daughter unfold before him.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Jas." Harry said, hugging his daughter. He held out his arm for Emerald to fly to him, which she did. He then stroke her back which made her hoot happily. "Emerald Hedwig Potter, welcome to the family." He said to the owl.

After everyone came back from Diagon Ally, the first thing that Severus did was to get Jasmine alone so he could give her the gift. He found her in her bedroom, talking to her new owl and packing her trunk at the same time. "You wouldn't believe it Emerald, the boy, Danny and I were reaching for the same book on the highest shelf and then we bumped heads. I fell on my bottom and he helped me help as well as apologized. Then we started talking and guess what Emmy…he's a Malfoy!" Severus was surprised of the way Jasmine smiled and laughed as she talked about the Malfoy family to Emerald.

Before Jasmine continued with her story, Severus took the opportunity to knock on the door, making Jasmine jump in surprise. "Hey, Uncle Severus… how long were you at the door?" as an answer, Severus smirked and chuckled.

"I've been looking for you." He said, pulling out his gift to his goddaughter. "I've wanted to give this to you since we got back. This is for getting your Hogwarts letter." He handed Jasmine the box, she looked at him with curious eyes. When she opened it she gasped, in her hands was a bracelet, the chain was silver. It had white lilies on it. "It was your grandmother's I gave it to her as a birthday present. I was able to get it after she died though." Severus explained. Jasmine looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'The same reaction when I gave it to Lily.' He thought sadly.

"It's beautiful Uncle Severus, thank you, I will cherish it forever." She hugged him and asked if he could help her put the bracelet on. He did.


End file.
